


Power

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire gets off alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

Fucking work thought Claire and closed the toilet door.  
Those two lovesick idiots had been in a fistfight that led to a public blowjob in the cafeteria.  
Fucking morons.  
Beecher and Keller always brought the drama. Why they ever needed cable TV was something she never got.  
Now they were both in the hole for a few days.  
Both beating off while thinking of each other no doubt.  
Yees..she thought of Keller touching his dick, while moaning for this little bitch, muscles moving as he strove for a climax.  
She found her clit and fingered it lightly.  
Yes..this would not take long.  
Thoughts of O’Reily on his knees giving her head drove her on.  
The pretty, pretty Irish was good.  
He probably thought of Gloria, but she could care less.  
The power got her off, not undying love or even lust.  
Yes, she had power over all the loser inmates.  
She came loudly while realizing she could do anything to them.  
Perhaps she should visit Keller in the hole.


End file.
